1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a feeder unit including a tray which is provided on one end side of a feeding path of a medium to be fed (hereinafter called a medium) and is used to place the medium thereon, a base portion which forms a housing which accommodates the tray, and a cover portion which is openably and closeably provided and covers the tray when being closed.
2. Related Art
JP-A-5-14593 discloses a document reader with a feeder unit which feeds a paper sheet which is an example of a medium. The feeder unit includes a cover member, a paper supply tray, a paper discharge tray and a document feeder. The cover member is provided so as to be able to cover the paper supply tray. Accordingly, a user can open the cover member to set a bundle of paper sheets in the paper supply tray. Subsequently, the feeder unit can feed a paper sheet.
However, the paper supply tray and the paper discharge tray are at all times fixed to the housing of the feeder unit body. Therefore there is provided between the paper supply tray and the cover member a sufficient gap so that the paper supply tray does not interfere with, or abut the cover member when the cover member is closed.
Accordingly, the wider the gap created when the cover member is closed causes to be a larger loss in the interior space when the cover member is closed. Consequently, there may be a risk that the whole of the feeder unit becomes large in size.